


King of Brats

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [49]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ass Focus, Brain Drain - Freeform, Brat Transformation, Brattification, F/F, Shortstack TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A trip to Shinjuku goes awry as Artoria's gluttony gets the better of her.
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 1





	King of Brats

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 41.

Thanks to the endless efforts of the Servants and Masters of Chaldea, seeking to save Human History from its incineration, peace was restored to the timeline. This meant that everyone involved had plenty of time to celebrate, as they had very well earned it. Whether it was the humans that supplied the Servants with the mana they needed, or the heroic figures themselves needing more than a couple of hours of rest.

One of these figures was the all-too-famous Artoria Pendragon. With her golden sword at her side, she carved demons and monsters into pieces. Whenever the going got tough, she swung it and unleashed the full might of Excalibur, lighting the way towards the victory that her and her allies sought. But now?

It was time for her to take a break. Especially after the recent incident with the manifested Pseudo-Singularity, the one that had trapped her darker self as well as other evil-hearted individuals. While she would normally prefer to avoid a confrontation with that tyrant, it was best for her to head straight there. And since everything had already been solved, it meant that she wouldn’t need her Master’s support. She could just head to the Singularity, pick up her Altered self, and then head straight back. 

Of course, if anybody actually bothered to question why she considered simple work like this relaxing, she wouldn’t give them a straight answer. But it was easy to tell that she was restless, never one to stick to relaxing actions for too long…

“I do wonder if she’s bothered to stay civil while visiting this period in time…” Artoria muttered to herself as she materialized within the Singularity, the nighttime city of Shinjuku. Where punks, general filth and corrupt police roamed like it was their backyard. She cared little for any of them, preferring to bring out her weapon if any of them dared approach with malicious intent in their eyes…

She couldn’t just stand around and think about what she’d do to the populace of scum if they tried something. She had a task to do. A task that she’d reward herself for completing once it was done. She’d badger EMIYA into cooking a meal fit for a king, one that could satiate nobody but herself. Yes, that was the real relaxation she craved, one that would counteract her restlessness and make her actually sleep and use the free time she was allotted…

The British King drooled a little as she walked down the neon-lit streets, sighing as she imagined the many dishes that she could dig her grubby paws into. She’d even don something as ridiculous as a lion’s outfit, if it meant that she could eat it all that much quicker. Since this was a reward that she’d demand for her excellent service, she could pig out as much as she’d like. No manners, no nothing. She’d just go to town on it all...

While Artoria let her mind wander all around, she almost bumped her sorry butt straight into a stall that stood in the middle of the street. Upon catching herself before her armor caused it to tip over, she noticed the food lined up for many to have a bite from. Was this one of the tricks that the inhabitants of this Singularity employed? She couldn’t be sure. What she could be sure of, was how delicious it all looked despite its simplicity…

“So this is the kind of food that they serve in this era…” The blonde king mused to herself as she picked up one of the delicacies on offer. All of them were named something extravagant, and the stall was labeled with a simple ‘Forma Foods’, so it had to be some sort of legit. Merchants in her era always advertised using their reputation, so whoever this Forma individual was… Well, she could probably trust them.

Despite this, what kind of vendor would sell something this obscene? The item she had picked up, which was crumbling in her gauntlet-covered hands, seemed to be shaped like a rather feminine looking rear. Not just that, one that was even bigger than her head. And yet the more she looked at it, the more delicious it looked. If she had to make a comparison, it was almost like her sister’s buttocks, the ones that she barely got to admire before the night that… No, she couldn’t think about that for long. Otherwise she’d dig up memories that she’d rather forget.

To try and get her mind off it all, Artoria ripped the rest of it to shreds and stuffed her cheeks full with as much of it as she could. It didn’t matter that she looked like a chipmunk with how her cheeks looked like orbs, it wouldn’t stop her from swallowing it all in a matter of seconds. Of course, if she had used her level head and actually tried to discern the true purpose of this stall, she would’ve realized that she shouldn’t have touched a single piece of pastry on display.

She let out a quick and potent gasp as her armor shattered off her form, courtesy of the magic hidden within the food. Not a second later, it was replaced with something much more degrading and revealing. A mere string bikini that dug into her pussy and her ass, flossing both of the inadequate areas as the parts intended to dig into her breasts had such little surface area to work with.

Once her attire had changed, however, her body wasn’t far behind. She shrunk rather quickly, the string doing its best to stay attached. All while that extra height went straight to the areas that mattered most. Whether it was her buttocks that pushed out to the point where each of them were the size of her head, or her tits that were even bigger as the strings started making her nipples leak so pleasantly…

With all of that string being used as it should, the British King let out a gasp and a cry as she felt that stuff rub into her pussy. It was wonderful, truly made her squirm and gasp. The more aroused she grew, the less she felt like she could think. Not that she needed to, she was a King! No, not a king. Kings were old and busted, she was something better! Younger! Thicker and dominant, the exact thing you’d fear whenever you walked out onto the street at night..!

A brat! That’s what Artoria was, as her breasts and butt bounced brattily around, her devious giggles leaving her lips. She had consumed a freshly baked Brat Bun, and turned into an exemplary brat ready to take the entire Singularity by storm. She even forgot everything about her previous mission, not bothering to think hard to try and remember. Especially as her hair tied itself into a ponytail, one just long enough to wrap around the back of her bikini. If somebody dared try to yank either, they’d be in for a nasty surprise…

Just as she finally got comfortable and accepted her new role as a brat, with her hand reaching towards those delicious lookin’ foods on the stall, a pale looking hand swatted hers away. “What’s the big deal, hmph!?” The big-tittied and bikini-clad brat huffed, crossing her arms underneath her enormous head-sized boobies.

“You tell me.” The pale-skinned woman stared down at the brat, her body clad in a black casual outfit. “Especially since you’re supposed to be my better half. I come out of my home to see you trying to snack on stuff you’re not supposed to and ending up like a child. Suits you right, considering our shared history.” The woman, Artoria Alter, scoffed as she turned away. “Just don’t steal anything else, you’ll just end up worse than you already are.”

Her attempt to leave was cut short as the blonde pony-tailed brat ran around her, her butt and boobies bouncing all around the place. “Hey! You can’t just go around and act all cool and think you’re better than me! You’re not even half as cool as me, you’re just a hag who thinks she’s worth something when she’s really out of date! Nobody’d date you, prune-hag!” The brattified girl cried out, every bit of her tantrum causing her body to shake all around the place…

“Cute.” The pale-blonde replied as she called upon her blackened version of Excalibur, the energies running down the blade. “If you truly consider yourself better, then-”

Her attempt to act all tough was cut off rather quickly as the short brat smashed her fists into her knees, knocking her to the floor as the blade fell to the ground. She couldn’t even force herself to stand back up, the pain in her body keeping her pinned. She had thoroughly underestimated her better half, as the brat had more than enough strength to still outmatch her. If she had bothered to try and analyze her before any of this, she would’ve realized that her stats had gone through the roof…

“Gawd, you should shut up! You’re nothing but a pasty has-been!” Artoria proclaimed as she stepped right on top of the toppled Alter, huffing and puffing as her breasts swayed from side to side. “I know exactly what to do with you too, since you think you’re better than me, the brattiest brat the world has ever seen!” 

Before Artoria Alter had a chance to comment on this or point out that there was no pride to be had in being a brat, she and her thoughts were silenced as the fat assed dominant jumped slightly and came crashing down on her face ass-first. Her thoughts were knocked loose and her mind ground to a complete halt as everything paused then and there, her eyes bouncing all over the place as she tried to regain herself.

The more her mind tried to refocus, the harder it got. It was like those massive mounds that were hanging off the back of the brat’s waist were cooking and baking her mind. The longer she spent, the more she giggled like another ditz. Not a brat, far from it. She wasn’t worthy of being a brat. Instead, she’d be a loyal underling that obeyed her bratty owner! Yeah, that sounded like a lot of fun…

She continued giggling as her pale body shrunk and shrunk, compressing into a short and stocky form. One with barely any real spine, as her tits jutted out and bounced around with vigor with her ass not far behind. In fact, 66% of her body mass was now entirely dedicated to her curves, with her thick thighs and her small nubby fingers making up the rest. She was like a little gremlin, or a kobold perhaps? It wasn’t easy to tell which, and frankly it didn’t matter. What mattered was that she was a giggly mess that was wholly devoted to the butt that baked her brain alive, her body just as bouncy as her head…

Once the brat was satisfied with the results of her dominance, she lifted that fat butt straight off, huffing and puffing like before. “Guess you understand now! You don’t mess with me, or I mess you back! You better be happy that I didn’t make you go through something worse for stopping me from pigging out, you piece of trash!” She cried out, pointing down at the oversized minion who just giggled in return.

“You’re right! I’m totes sorry, I was a big dumb idiot who didn’t think with her lack of a brain! I was a has-been, and now I'm totally in! Or something?” The almost draconic shortstack tapped her chin, her oversized assets wobbling aorund as she tried to put two and two together, only for her thoughts to steam out of her ears as she giggled and chuckled. It wasn’t worth worrying about that much. Whatever her owner said mattered more!

Artoria, satisfied with her big-tittied and big-hearted minion doing exactly what she wanted, turned towards the city at large. “Alright! We’re gonna show everyone that brats deserve to rule this city! And if anybody dares stand in, I’ll show them a thing or two with my ass! Yeah!” She cried out, pumping her fist into the sky in a childish fashion, one that her minion imitated to the best of her ability.

Of course, the Brat forgot all about the meal she just had, her mission, or anything else. She was too focused on her grand ambition… one that she’d no doubt forget all about, once her bratty mind got distracted once more.

At least the Bratty King was having fun...


End file.
